A Long Day For Everyone
by OhCharles
Summary: During a hot summer's afternoon, Mrs Hughes spends a heated moment in her sitting room.


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm posting another story so soon in apology for my previous one being so... meh. I think I rushed it a little too much! And also, this is in thanks to everyone I spoke to on Tumblr! I actually don't have it anymore but that's only because I don't have the time to keep up with it. My friend persuaded me to get it by letting her set it up for me but like I said, I just unfortunately don't have the time. You're all welcome to still chat to me on here, however!**  
**Thank you for reviewing my others! As always, they are _greatly_ appreciated!**

It had been a long and tiring day for everyone. Hot summer days always were. The heat left everyone even more exhausted than usual. The housekeeper especially. She decided that a short afternoon nap wouldn't do anyone any harm...

_Charles' lips grazed her skin as he moved within her. They matched each other's thrusts and matched each other's low moans. They both reached their height of pleasure in perfect synchronisation. Afterwards, he held her, wrapped in his arms. As always in her dreams._

It wasn't unusual for her to dream such things but today she woke up with a heat not entirely due to the sun. She squeezed her thighs together and moaned. She decided to spend a few more minutes in her sitting room.

* * *

Charles couldn't for the life of him untie the knot in the shoelaces he had found that morning. The ones currently in his shoes were beginning to look a little worse for wear. He decided he would go on search for the housekeeper. Her delicate yet strong hands always had the magic touch for such problems.

* * *

Charles walked into Elsie's sitting room without even considering to knock. He soon regretted not doing so.

The shoelaces fell to the floor as he watched her. Her underwear pushed down to her knees, her dress bunched at her waist, her right hand pressed to her centre, her left hand palming one of her breasts. He felt his trousers suddenly tighten but couldn't bring himself to move. He was too fixated on the sight that was before him.

Elsie moved her fingers in a slow, circular motion before speeding up. Her hips bucked. Her left hand groped more fiercely at her breast and she bit her lip. She then entered one finger into herself. And then another, throwing her head back. As she entered a third finger, her hips bucked more wildy than before and she let out a soft cry, "Oh, Charles!"

Charles gasped at the sound of his name before he could stop himself.

Elsie shot up from the sofa and stared at him wide-eyed.

There was a lengthy silence before he spoke, "Shoelaces."

Shoelaces? What on Earth was he talking about?

"I... Err... The knot. I couldn't untie it." He stuttered. "You usually do it."

"You usually knock." She stated plainly.

He blushed and shifted uncomfortably, remembering the state that he was in.

Elsie wasn't in the most comfortable position herself as not only hadn't she finished what she had started but her underwear was still around her knees!

"I'm sorry," He managed to say. "I didn't imagine you'd be..."

"I should hope not!"

"I'll make sure I knock every time."

"Every time?" She choked. "How often do you think I do that?"

"I... I... I don't really know. I've always wond-" He suddenly stopped.

"You have always _what_, Mr Carson?"

He groaned in frustration at himself, "Nothing. Nothing, Mrs Hughes."

"You have always _wondered_?"

"No. Well, that is, I've wondered if... Well... If..."

"Go on, Mr Carson, do spit it out!"

He coughed before continuing, "If women have urges like men do."

She laughed dryly, "I think I've made that quite obvious."

His member twitched at the memory of her touching herself and he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a moan.

"It's the first time I've done it,"

"Wha-"

She waved her hand, "No. I mean it's the first time I've done it _here_." She suddenly blushed ferociously when she realised what she'd accidentally admitted.

Charles closed his eyes. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. His situation was becoming quite painfully uncomfortable.

Watching him, she couldn't help but let her hand slowly trail down the front of her dress, stopping when she got to the material covering her centre. She rubbed it against herself.

Charles opened his eyes at the sound of her breath hitching. "Oh my..." He choked.

"I'm sorry," She said as she quickly pulled her hand away.

"There is no need to apologise, Mrs Hughes," He could see the need in her eyes. "Don't stop for me."

She stared at him blankly. What was he saying? Was he really asking her to do what she thought he was? She glanced down at the bulge in his trousers and this time, it was her turn to let out a moan. She ached to be touched. She could hardly stop herself. Her left hand lifted to her left breast and her finger traced circles over the material that covered her nipple.

He wondered if she was wearing her corset but all coherent thought was proved impossible when her other hand moved back to her centre.

She closed her eyes and sighed before backing towards the sofa and lying down.

He watched, mesmerised, as she bunched up her dress as it was before and gently traced her folds with her finger. He held his breath as she began to move her fingers in and out. In and out. In and out. He wanted to release himself from the constraints of his trousers but found himself in the same trance as before. He noticed how her fingers glistened and how the smell of her arousal filled the room and that was more than enough to satisfy him. He moaned loudly and steadied himself against the wall.

Upon hearing him moan, she closed her eyes and her hand sped up. Her back arched and she threw her head back against the cushions. She gasped and one word formed repeatedly on her lips, "Charles."

He moved to kneel beside her and tentatively brushed the stray hair from her face as the final waves of pleasure washed over her. She took in a deep breath, sighed and smiled. She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Elsie Hughes..." He returned her smile, a blush forming across his cheeks.

"Charles Carson..." She spoke softly as she took hold of his jacket and pulled him closer.

He didn't need to be shown what she wanted this time and so closed the short distance between them and planted a kiss on her lips. She didn't deepen it like he had expected her to but kept it soft and tender. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek and she put her arms around his neck. When they broke apart from the kiss, but not from each other, they both blushed and let out a laugh.

She squeezed his hand and said, "What a day!"

He winked and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, "And we still have the night..."


End file.
